


Heart Like Yours

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: sin of our hand, sin of our tongue [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Public Sex, Voyeurism, girl porn, smut smut smut, sort of, to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Smarting from a cool dismissal from Klaus, Caroline doesn't expect to find herself dealing with Rebekah instead. But she is and Rebekah has an agenda: to prove that Klaus isn't really Klaus.Her plan? Seduce a certain baby vampire, and see just how this false hybrid reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsecrazy/gifts).



> So back when the nominations went out for the Klaroline Awards, @cbk1000 and I ended up in all three of the same categories. So we made a bet. The winner had to write the other a Drabble. Jenn prompt was pretty much a straight up request for lesbian porn, because the fandom needs more fem!slash. But I’m particular about it, so this happened.

“I’d heard my brother let you walk away, but I didn't believe it. He isn't usually that magnanimous.”

Caroline blinked. She turned with her hands tangled in the weight of her hair, sweat beaded on her skin. The club was a noisy mob of humans, a mosh pit of drunken dancing, smoke mingling with sweat and arousal. The heat was sticky, and Caroline's halter top and short skirt showed a lot of skin. It was the perfect place to work out her frustrated bewilderment, that shock of the utterly polite rejection Klaus had given her two days ago when they'd bumped into each other in Nice.

It was the very last place Caroline expected to find Rebekah Mikaelson. The older vampire stood in the crowd wearing a crimson dress, lips painted a similar shade. Her golden hair was loose around her shoulders, and somehow she maintained a little bubble of personal space. There was a glint in Rebekah’s gaze that sent a tingle of awareness down her spine, and Caroline shifted warily, hands falling away from her hair.

“Rebekah. What do you want?”

Her lips curved, head canted to the side in a motion that was eerily similar to Klaus, but her eyes stayed predatory. “Here I thought you were somewhat intelligent, Caroline. You did see my brother, did you not?”

Caroline watched her warily. “Klaus? We bumped into each other. Why? Is something wrong?”

Rebekah sauntered forward, and Caroline eased back when the older vampire reached up to stroke a loose lock of hair. A smile curved her lips, and she ignored Caroline’s flinch, fingers tugging lightly at the frizzy curl. “That is the question, isn't it? See, I have a personal theory, but I haven't had any actual proof. Just this nagging thought. But now I’m starting to see that I might not be so far off the mark.”

“That’s nice,” Caroline said uneasily, pushing the Original’s hand away. “I don't understand what that has to do with me.”

To her bewilderment, Rebekah pressed closer and smiled, teeth white behind her lipstick. Hand trailing along Caroline’s arm, she rolled her body against Caroline’s, a graceful shift of muscle and bone. Lashes lowering to half mast, Rebekah curled her fingers against Caroline’s hips, pressing close enough that their breath mingled.

Caroline froze. The tip of Rebekah’s tongue slicked across her lower lip, and her gaze traced Caroline’s mouth with deliberate slowness. “Are you going to stand there like a log or are you going to dance with me, Caroline?”

Bewildered and uneasy, Caroline put her hands on top of Rebekah’s, stilling the vampire. “Seriously, what the hell are you doing? We don't dance. We don't even like each other.”

“My brother and I, we’ve been in this city for a week,” Rebekah said calmly. She arched her brow at Caroline’s tiny flinch. “You've been here since you left Nice. Yet, not once has my brother sought you out.”

Teeth sliding against her lip, Caroline shook her head. “Your brother made it pretty clear where his current focus is, Rebekah.”

Rebekah snorted. “Please engage that brain of yours, Caroline. My brother does not free his obsessions. Did you imagine I spent years in a box due to some sense of familial obligation? My brother is a jealous creature, he does not share, and he does not relinquish what he has claimed as his own.”

Caroline rolled her eyes, but her pulse kicked. She pushed that growing sense of anticipation and dread aside, refusing to allow her wounded ego to dictate her feelings. “Well, then you missed that memo. Klaus is happy playing daddy.”

“Yes, quite the curious little change,” Rebekah murmured. “My brother, far more interested in changing diapers than hot, sweaty sex. Oh don't look so offended. Something kept him occupied for hours instead of mentally torturing Katerina, and Tyler has a loose tongue. If you want to bone my brother, I don't care. I can't say that I particularly blame you. He's very talented with his mouth, and if you a get past the arrogance and burning need to be in control, his cock isn't bad either.”

Caroline’s lips parted as she sucked in a startled breath. Rebekah didn't seem at all concerned that she'd basically suggested that she'd had sex with her brother. “What?”

“Oh, don't be such a prude,” Rebekah drawled as she swayed closer, so that the soft curve of their breasts brushed against each other. Caroline nearly regretted forgoing a bra, the built in support doing nothing to blunt the sudden burn of sensitized nerves, her nipples hardening. Caroline’s pulse jumped, and Rebekah’s gaze lowered, tongue sliding across her lip as she studied Caroline’s mouth.

“A thousand years from now, you'll have quite the list of sins yourself. What does it matter, that I know the taste of him on my tongue, the way his cock feels inside me? I've fucked him on the beds of kings with their blood still warm on my skin. I've taken his lover's as my own, and he's left the ruins of mine spread across my bed, while he’s licked me to orgasm. My brother’s affection is no easy thing to bear, why wouldn't I accept pleasure where it could be found?”

Her breath hitched, as Rebekah’s thumb slipped beneath her top, the pad of her thumb sliding against Caroline’s belly at the word cock. Her thighs clenched at the blunt words, and she shivered as Rebekah stroked along her skin.

“Perhaps one day, you'll find yourself between us, my hands on your breasts as I whisper all the things I want from you while my brother uses that agile tongue of his to torment you into begging.”

Caroline jolted, pulse wild in her ears at the murmured suggestion. Rebekah’s smile turned satisfied as she breathed deeply. Caroline flushed, and swallowed hard, as she struggled to push aside the sudden fist of arousal in her gut. “What does any of this have to do with you touching me now?”

Rebekah danced her fingers along the band of Caroline’s skin, her body slowly pushing Caroline’s backwards. “My brother is many things, but rarely is he a fool. Witches, however, are regularly deluded into believing they are more powerful than they are. Rare is a witch who can hoodwink my brother, but it has been known to happen.”

Caroline’s toes curled in her heels as her back hit a wall, Rebekah a cool, predatory line against her front. “You think Klaus is in trouble?”

“Hmm, I think my idiot brother got himself caught in a trap. And I think you agree, or you'd have bolted by now.”

Teeth worrying her lip, Caroline glanced away for a moment. She finally sighed, eyes returning to Rebekah. “I don't know.”

“Oh, it's subtle magic,” Rebekah murmured. “I haven't been quite sure, either. But the perfect bait has fallen into my lap.”

Wary, skin flushed as Rebekah slid one fingertip beneath the band of her skirt, Caroline’s breathing went ragged as Rebekah brushed her bare legs against hers. There wasn't anything aggressive about the older vampires’ body, but Caroline felt strangely vulnerable, all the same. The knowledge that Rebekah could easily overpower her, but instead chose to stroke her teasingly, left her knees wobbly.

“Bait?” Caroline’s voice came out as a croak, and she had to swallow. “What kind of bait?”

Rebekah’s smile curved, and her hand slid up Caroline's torso to cup a single breast. She insinuated one leg between Caroline’s, the softness of her thigh pressing smoothly as far as their skirts would allow. Rebekah thumbed the nipple beneath her fingers, and Caroline’s head tipped back as she shuddered, arousal a rush between her thighs.

Rebekah brushed her lips against Caroline’s throat, a gentle caress before her lips wandered upwards, lingering at the shell of Caroline’s ear. “I suppose I don't have to seduce you. Not when his silly spies are already reporting that I'm here and have my hands on you. But it’s certainly more fun, this way.”

Caroline couldn’t quite stop the way her hips ground down, as Rebekah massaged her breast, teasing her nipple with her nails. Her hands clutched at the older vampire, and she barely held in a moan when Rebekah licked the soft spot beneath her ear. “You don't like me.”

“What does liking have to do with sex?” Rebekah purred, thumb circling Caroline’s nipple slowly. “I'm offering to give you a really good orgasm, Caroline. When was the last time you had one?”

Too long. She'd never admit it, but seeing Klaus again after years of the occasional fantasy born of their time in the woods had left her aching. His cool response to seeing her had stung, and she'd attempted to ignore her libido, the growing burn to be touched that had gone unfulfilled. Rebekah had gotten her hotter and that much closer to coming than anyone had in ages, and the way her fingers moved against her breast felt good. Even knowing that she should push Rebekah away, that having sex with her was potentially a very bad idea, Caroline couldn't quite find the willpower.

“So what?” Caroline finally rasped. “We have sex and see just how furious your brother becomes? That implies he cares about me.”

A low laugh, and Rebekah’s nails were digging into the back of her thigh, beneath her hem. Caroline jerked, and Rebekah ground their hips together, moaning breathily by Caroline’s ear. Eyes squeezing shut, her fingers pressed harshly into Rebekah’s hips in an attempt to not repeat the sensation.

“I don't care about my brothers feelings, but only a fool discounts the possessive way he looked at you in Mystic Falls. He doesn't share his toys well. As for fucking you, hate sex has its place, and I've decided I like you like this. All wet for me and bewildered.”

“Rebekah…”

She exhaled deliberately, moving so her lips were nearly brushing Caroline’s. “Whatever is currently piloting Klaus is hardly worth your time. All that man pain, those tears. Did he get you hot and bothered the last time you saw him? He certainly didn't get you off.”

Caroline studied Rebekah’s eyes, swallowed. “You really think the witches did something?

Rebekah had dimples. She removed her hand from Caroline’s shirt, and Caroline swallowed her whine of complaint. Rebekah's hand moved to Caroline's throat, fingertips gliding delicately down, nails a faint bite along her collarbones. “I know they did. I thought about leaving him to rot, wherever they stashed him, but this doppelgänger bores me. I like the idea of Nik being in my debt, all the delicious ways I can get repayment.”

Caroline privately agreed. She held her tongue as Rebekah continued, not willing to give the Original more ammunition against her. Not when Caroline knew she was being so beautifully played as it was.

“I don't really need to fuck you to get your scent all over me, not when I can smell your arousal. I could slip my hand beneath your lace knickers, rub your arousal against my skin. Leave you to finish your evening on the cock of some fumbling boy.” She kissed Caroline’s jaw, lingered. “But I like this better. Forbidden fruit is very sweet.”

“I'm not a weapon against Klaus.”

Rebekah laughed softly, head angling so that she hovered against Caroline’s mouth. “Of course you are, darling. And you're such a pretty one. I bet you're even lovelier when I've got my tongue on your pussy.”

Caroline’s words died when Rebekah kissed her. Her mouth was soft, tongue hot and slick as it slipped past her lips. Caroline moaned, mouth opening wide and Rebekah teased her with deft flicks, before sucking Caroline’s tongue into her mouth.

The hand at Caroline’s throat curled around her nape, Rebekah’s other hand teasing the curve of her ass beneath her skirt. Her fingertips smoothed the edges of Caroline’s underwear before pressing firmly into muscle. When she pulled back, they were both panting.

“Tell me, Caroline, have you had a girl yet?” Rebekah brushed a curl away from Caroline’s flushed cheek and smiled. “Have you let a woman play with your pretty breasts or lick your pussy until you begged?”

Chest heaving, hands pressed flat to the wall so she could stop from reaching for the original, she shook her head. “No.”

Stepping back, Rebekah straightened Caroline’s clothes, thumb dragging below her lip to smooth out her lipstick. “Shall we add to your list then, Caroline? I'm feeling generous, I'll even get you off for free. One orgasm, so that Klaus knows I’ve had you, and then you can go if you wish. But I bet you won't. Once I've got my tongue, my hands on you, I'm willing to wager you'll want more; that it will stop being about testing my brother, and become about you and me. And that's when the real fun will start.”

Her clit was throbbing, and Caroline could feel how wet her underwear was. Fingers digging into the walk, she took a careful breath. Rebekah’s arousal was there, beneath the smoke and sweat of the bar, and she shivered. “As you said, you don't need to fuck me. Why go to the trouble?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Rebekah murmured with a daunting smile. “Why not? I get the pleasure of pissing off my brother and throwing your world view into disarray all in one night. Come upstairs, Caroline, and I'll make you come. Repeatedly. Because whose body do you think taught Klaus how to give pleasure? Whose tongue instructed him in the art of oral sex? Not Tatia’s. Mine.”

With one last scorching glance, Rebekah walked into the crowd. For a moment, all she could do was watch Rebekah stroll away, hips swaying. Then with trembling fingers, her knees uncertain, Caroline followed.

* * *

Upstairs was a lounge area that Rebekah walked into without bothering to acknowledge the bouncer. Mouth dry, nerves a growing knot in her stomach, Caroline followed her and went still as she realized there were a handful of other couples in various stages of disarray.

Some in far more provocative states of undress than others.

“I do enjoy that shocked look on your face, Caroline,” Rebekah drawled over her shoulder as she sauntered to a free space. She choose a large, backless chaise and sat. “Not into a little voyeurism? It can be quite fun, to let others see but not touch.”

Caroline glanced away from a couple, blinking away the image of roaming hands and naked skin. “That's a bit more than a little.”

Sitting, Rebekah patted the space next to her. “Poor baby vampire, so easily shocked. I'll let you leave your clothes on, for this round. But when you want more, I'll want skin.”

Carefully sitting, Caroline took a slow breath. “You're pretty certain I'll want to stay.”

“Of course you will. I'm very good at sex, Caroline, and you have the eyes a vampire who hasn't had good sex in ages. There are no video cameras here, and I've compelled everyone on this floor, including the bouncers. What's one sin to another? Blood, sex, they are fairly interchangeable for a vampire. You can take both so easily, but it's so much more fun when it's given.”

Caroline took a deep breath, and lowered her lashes to watch Rebekah. “So are you planning on touching me or talking at me, tonight?”

Rebekah moved suddenly, lean thighs straddling Caroline’s waist. She cupped Caroline’s face briefly, before her fingers worked into Caroline’s hair, nails light against her scalp. Caroline made a low sound, and Rebekah rocked against her. She smiled into Caroline's eyes when she choked on a moan, and Rebekah’s fingers shifted to massage instead of tease.

“When I strip you naked, you'll have forgotten all about these silly humans watching us. Right now, you've chosen to allow this as either an attempt to help or punish Klaus. I don't care which it is. But when you're naked beneath me, sobbing beneath my body for more, my brother will be the very last thing in your pretty head. Open your mouth.”

Caroline shuddered, lashes heavy. “I don't like orders.”

Rebekah nipped her lip, fingers lowering to dig into her nape. “You'll take them from me, little vampire, and you'll enjoy it. Open your mouth.”

She considered refusing. The glitter in Rebekah’s eyes left her stomach trembling. The Original meant everything she said. Caroline could feel eyes on them, could hear the rapid heartbeats of those who filled the air with their arousal. Cautiously, her own pulse staccato, her lips parted.

Rebekah traced her mouth with her eyes slowly before dipping her head and kissing. It was a languid brushing of tongues, each kiss slow and wet, until Caroline felt hazy. Rebekah encouraged her to lie back, fingers stroking down her throat. The low back of her top left her flushed skin pressed against cool leather, and she shivered. Rebekah settled a little firmer against her thighs, and slipped both hands under Caroline’s shirt.

“Hands over your head,” she instructed throatily, fingertips stopping just beneath Caroline’s breasts. Breath ragged, she did as instructed. Rebekah rewarded Caroline by cupping both breasts. “Hmm, I bet you've got pretty nipples. Are they pink as your cheeks when you're aroused, Caroline?”

Arching her back, silently asking for more, Caroline laced her fingers together to keep them still. “I don't know.”

Rebekah made a considering noise as her fingers pinched Caroline’s nipples. “I'll be happy to make a comparison, particularly when they are wet from my tongue. I'd lick them now, suck on them until you were so wet I could hear each slide of your thighs, but that's a treat for later. I can smell your arousal, I can hear it, but I don't think you're quite wet enough for my tongue.”

“Rebekah,” Caroline started, but the older vampire shushed her.

“I promised I'd make you come, but it'll be on my terms. You're going to be a good girl and leave your hands right where they are, are you not?”

Caroline hissed a little, and Rebekah leaned up and kissed her lightly. “Poor baby vampire, not used to being submissive, hmm? I'm surprised my brother didn't give you a lesson in the pleasures of it. That's all right. I'm quite delighted to teach it to you myself. Hands stay where they are, Caroline, and you'll follow my commands or you'll have to work for that orgasm.”

It was torture, her nails digging harshly into the leather as Rebekah kissed along her throat. She seemed to be in no hurry, lips and tongue and teeth slow teases across her skin. Caroline shifted beneath her, body flushed and sweat dripping down her spine. Rebekah laughed lowly, and bit down harshly into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

Caroline whined, body arching upwards. “I need to come.”

“I know,” Rebekah breathed. “I can smell it.”

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Caroline rasped.

Another low, amused laugh, and Rebekah slithered off Caroline’s lap. Pushing her skirt up past Caroline’s thighs, Rebekah licked her lips. “Spread your thighs and keep them there.”

This was an order Caroline wanted to obey. With her skirt pushed up, she had no problem widening her legs. She gasped when Rebekah traced her slit with a fingertip, the slick lace warm beneath her hand. Lips curling, Rebekah repeated the motion, again and again, until Caroline’s hips were rolling into the motion and it was a strain to keep from clenching her thighs shut around Rebekah’s hand.

“You make the loveliest sounds, when you're so helplessly desperate,” Rebekah breathed as she leaned closer. Her tongue snaked out, a swift, wet caress against Caroline’s clit, and she nearly closed her thighs, desperate to hold her there. Rebekah caught her legs, and made a disapproving sound low in her throat.

“Naughty, naughty. I said to keep them open.”

Caroline chest was heaving, air a struggle. “Rebekah, please. I can't…”

The sudden sensation of being bare stole her voice and Rebekah lowered her gaze to Caroline’s center. “You can’t come like this? I know. And you won't, until you can follow directions. Now, I'm going to put my mouth on you, and you're going to beg. Do you understand? Once I feel you want it enough, I'll reward you. Simple, easy instructions for you to follow, Caroline.”

The first brush of her mouth across Caroline’s folds was soft. The slow stroke of her tongue a light tease. Caroline shifted against her hold, breathing shallow, anticipation leaving her stomach tight. Rebekah laughed, eyes moving back to Caroline's face, orders clear in her eyes.

Swallowing, Caroline shuddered as Rebekah’s breath teased her clit. “I need more.”

A deeper taste, fingers caressing her thighs. Caroline’s thighs tensed, but Rebekah held them firmly apart, held Caroline down so the only movement was Rebekah’s mouth and Caroline's clenching muscles. Hands scrambling, she arched her back and moaned. “Rebekah, please. Touch my clit.”

Rebekah’s nose brushed against her and Caroline shuddered. Rebekah's nails digging into her thighs until she bled, the bite of pain a sharp contrast to the lazy, slick slide of tongue. Caroline’s head dug into the leather, hair wild around her.

“Why won't you let me come?”

The words were brushed gently against her clit.

“Beg, so everyone in this room can hear you, so that everyone wishes they were beneath my mouth instead of you. Beg for me, Caroline, and I'll not only let you come, I'll let you come again. Then you will watch as I get off on my own fingers.”

Eyes squeezed shut, body a taut line of need, Caroline gave Rebekah what she wanted. Voice high and desperate, she pleaded for more. Rebekah kept her word, tongue a merciless tease against her. When her voice turned rough and broken, the tip of Rebekah’s tongue toyed with her clit, until Caroline didn't care about orders, about the eyes of those around, she just needed more.

“Please, Rebekah. Please, please, please let me come.”

Rebekah dug her hands into Caroline’s thighs with bruising force and licked across her clit, until Caroline came with a shout, body bowed through a orgasm that left her seeing white. Coming down, she moaned, head shaking, as Rebekah continued to circle her clit slowly with her tongue. Making a soft, shushing noise that vibrated against her, Rebekah hooked one of thigh over her shoulder, and slipped two fingers inside Caroline’s still clenching walls.

Humming, she sucked Caroline’s clit inside her mouth, tonguing it slowly as she worked her with her fingers. Caroline shuddered, body clenching, each sensation almost too much. But the lazy movements of Rebekah’s mouth worked her sensitive nerves slowly, so that the second orgasm that rushed through her was almost a surprise.

Mouth and fingers wet, Rebekah pushed her lax leg aside, and rose above Caroline to straddle her. For a moment, Rebekah rocked their hips together, both women moaning. Caroline shuddered, too sensitive after her orgasms, the damp fabric of Rebekah’s underwear a tease against her.

“You have such pretty lips, Caroline,” Rebekah rasped, rocking again just to watch Caroline gasp.

Her fingers, still wet with Caroline's arousal, slipped under her dress and beneath her underwear. Heavy lidded eyes held Caroline’s gaze, and Rebekah moaned as she rode her hand, palm grinding against her clit. Sated and hazy, Caroline shuddered as arousal speared through her. Rebekah’s mouth parted with her release, body arching as she came with a low groan of satisfaction. Her breasts pushed taut against her dress, the stiff ridge of her nipples visible for a moment, before Rebekah relaxed.

Head lowering as she breathed, Rebekah pulled her hand free and slowly licked her fingers clean. Gaze dipping, she smiled wickedly, eyes lingering on the taut tips of Caroline’s breasts. Without looking away, she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her bare from the waist up.

“You can leave now, if you want. Or, if you want more, take off your shirt and ask me nicely to lick your nipples, Caroline.” Rebekah cupped her own breasts, eyes dark. “Maybe I'll even let you touch me, this time.”

Caroline pulled off her top.

-

It was almost a year later, that Caroline got the text.

She'd crawled out of Rebekah’s bed, sated and a little bit perplexed at how good the night before had been. The blush had been more from the knowledge that strangers had seen her having sex than anything she'd done with Rebekah. They'd gone from the club to the hotel, where Rebekah had tormented her in every possible way, with a series of toys and her mouth and hands.

But not before she'd coaxed Caroline into stripping naked on that chaise. Rebekah had smiled into her thigh, during that final public orgasm, lips stained red by more than lipstick, and invited Caroline back to the hotel she was staying at.

She’d gone.

A year later and her subconscious was a tangled knot of memories. Her time spent in the woods with Klaus, those frantic hours of blurred sensation; the long, lazy night as Rebekah splayed her across soft sheets. Her fantasies now leaned heavily on Rebekah’s taunting offer of sharing her with Klaus. It wasn't a fantasy she'd ever have imagined without prompting, but now that she'd had them both, had come on both their tongues, she found her thoughts lingering. Wondering how either of them managed to share.

That bed would be a battle field, and odds were she'd end up as collateral damage in the best possible way.

It was one such dream, Klaus rough and thick inside her; Rebekah's hands on her breasts while she murmured filthy orders in her ear; that she’d woke from to find a text message blinking at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she read the words, fingers still trembling from the orgasm she'd just stroked herself through.

_I’m told I owe you a thank you, sweetheart, for your assistance in freeing me. Rebekah was most detailed regarding your aid. I look forward to you collecting._

Her mouth ran dry. It looked like whatever had gone wrong, had been corrected. Caroline hadn't expected Rebekah to keep that night to herself, but staring at Klaus’ text, anticipation and nervousness thrummed through her. She owed Klaus nothing.

But he apparently thought that he owed her.

And it was pretty clear how he anticipated paying her back.

Licking her lips, she shivered as awareness stroked down her spine. Leaning back, Caroline stared at the ceiling and blew out a slow breath before giving in and running her hands back beneath her sheets. Fingers tweaking her nipples, she let her eyes fall shut as she imagined a low, accented voice telling her exactly what to do with her hands.

 

 


End file.
